Problem: It takes 51 minutes for 5 people to paint 5 walls. How many minutes does it take 19 people to paint 19 walls?
Imagine that each person is assigned one wall, and all 5 people begin painting at the same time. Since everyone will finish painting their assigned wall after 51 minutes, it takes one person 51 minutes to paint one wall. If we have 19 people and 19 walls, we can again assign one wall to each person. Everyone will take 51 minutes to paint their assigned wall. In other words, it takes 51 minutes for 19 people to paint 19 walls.